


What I Like About You

by Kittyswriting



Series: What I Like About You [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unrequited Crush, a barely there plot, extremely light, maybe a tinie tiny bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is pining for Steve.<br/>Clint is pining for Natasha.<br/>Clint and Tony have a friends with benefits relationship.<br/>Neither one of them plans on telling anyone. </p>
<p>(This is more Ironhawk than Stony or Clintasha.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I have not written smut in over a year so everyone just cross your fingers that this isn't horrible. I planned this to be a Stony unrequited pining story but it developed more into an Ironhawk PWP story. 
> 
> Word prompt: unrequited pining.

Fact: Tony Stark had feelings for Steve Rogers.

Also fact: Steve was currently dating a woman.

Another fact: Tony Stark would take to his grave that he had a crush on Steve.

Last fact: He was regularly having sex with Clint Barton.

"I don't know why you just don't tell him?"

Tony looked over to his right and smiled at his currently naked companion. "Getting bored of fucking my ass already Hawkeye?" That in turn earned him a slap on his equally naked ass.

"Never." Clint said grabbing one of his cheeks roughly. "I love fucking you, and your kinky ass. But I can tell you like him so why not go for it?"

"I'm pretty positive he's not gay Clint, or interested in men. Even if he was he deserves better than me. And don't try to give me some half assed pep talk, I know exactly the kind of person I am. I'm not fishing for compliments. I'm an alcoholic, a workaholic, and I'm pretty terrible at actual relationships, just look at when I tried that with Pepper." Tony said leaning forward to kiss Clint.

"If you want to keep it a secret than maybe you should hide your pining a bit better." Clint said after the kiss had finished.

The two of them weren't really in a relationship, they had a sexual attraction to each other and he knew Clint was still hurting over Natasha and Clint knew about his crush on Steve. The two of them just fit well together, they had the same kind of sarcastic attitude, the same unrequited feelings for other Avengers, they both wanted fun sex without the risk of getting hurt.

It all started one night, when the two of them got drunk together. Both of them complaining about how much it sucked not to be with the one they wanted. They drank some more and they became an actual cliché of two friends that had a drunken kiss. The kiss was good though, definitely one of Tony's better drunken kisses. The next day Clint brought up how nice the kiss had been for him too and the two of them came to a mutual understanding.

The two of them became fuck buddies, it was better than having someone new every night and Clint knew him, understood how he was feeling. Somedays Tony really wished he had fallen for Clint, it would have been so much easier for them both. Instead they both we're wanting two people that they could never have, or probably never have in Clint's case. Tony really did think Natasha had some feelings for the other guy but she was currently dating Bucky so who knows.

"Earth to Tony, come in Tony." Clint said looking slightly annoyed. Tony must have zoned out again.

"Huh what?"

"You zoned out on me. Thinking about you know who again?" Clint asked with a knowing smile.

"Nope, I was thinking about your dick actually." Tony replied moving so he was on top of the naked archer. They both had already fucked once but Tony was gearing up for round two.

"Oh really? And what exactly were you thinking?" Clint asked with a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"I was thinking how nice it would feel to ride you. Would you like that? Me bouncing up and down on your cock? Riding you while screaming out your name?" Tony said as he started to nibble on Clint's neck.

"You're such a bossy bottom Stark." Clint said amused.

"You like it when I'm bossy though Barton." Tony said chuckling. This is what Tony liked best about Clint how easy it was to just forget and enjoy himself.

"God help me I do." Clint said rolling them over so he was on top. His fingers went down to Tony's ass and he pressed two of them inside of him. "You're still pretty wet from earlier." He said moving his fingers in and out of Tony's ass.

Tony smirked and reached over to the side table grabbing a condom. "You sure you're up for a round two so soon?" He said holding out the condom.

"I should be the one asking you that Stark, you are the dashing silver fox of the group." He said teasingly as he leaned down to kiss and bite along Tony's chest. His mouth tugged on Tony's nipple causing the man under him to whimper. He knew what Tony liked and he wanted to torture him a little.

"Don't be such a tease." Tony said pouting as Clint did the same treatment to his other nipple.  
"I'm not, you're just in a hurry to get fucked." Clint said amused. He could feel Tony's half hard cock against his hip and wanted to get him a little more desperate before fucking him. And he knew just how to do that, he started nipping at all of Tony's sensitive spots. The little places on his body that only Clint knew would get him begging for more.

The little spot behind his ear, just above his hip, and on his thigh. All these little places that Clint had spent hours exploring with his teeth and tongue. After all this time Clint knew Tony's body better than even Tony himself did.

"Fuck....Clint please just do something." Tony begged as he felt Clint's teeth nibbling on his inner thigh but Tony needed something more. He needed something bigger preferably dick sized. Something he knew Clint wasn't willing to give him just yet. He swore Clint just liked to torture him.

"Like what babe?" He said as his hand moved back to Tony's ass his finger just slowly moving against the rim of Tony's hole.

"Clint, please I want your cock. Just fuck me, please!" Tony said all Clint's little bites and toying with him earlier got him pretty turned on.

"I think you need stretching first, I wouldn't want to hurt my delicate little flower." He said as Tony started to feel two fingers stretching him.

"Call me that again and I will hurt you Barton." Tony said trying to hold back his moans but failed when Clint's fingers brushed up against a certain spot inside of him.

Instead of answering Clint grabbed the condom tore it open and placed it on his now hard cock. The two of them had agreed when this started that they would play it safe. Both of them weren't exclusive to the other, and this way they didn't need to worry about any STDS. Clint grabbed Tony's legs placing them on his shoulders so he could get better access.

"You ready?" He asked looking up at Tony's face.

"I've been ready for awhile now, you just wanted to torture me instead." Tony replied smirking.  
Clint slowly pushed in smiling when Tony's smirk turned into a moan. God even after all this time Tony was still as tight as when they first fucked each other. He stilled when he was fully inside of the other man, waiting for Tony to get use to his size.

"Fuck...." Tony moaned out as he felt the whole of Clint's cock inside of him. Clint was fairly well endowed, bigger than Tony thought he would be at first. Since that first time there's been many, many other times that Clint has surprised him. "You can move now..."

Clint nodded and moved slowly at first not wanting to cause Tony too much pain. "God, Tony. How are you still so tight? Especially considering the amount of time I've fucked you." Clint said moaning as he moved in and out of Tony's tight heat.

"Because your cock isn't that magical Katniss." Tony joked he'd actually explain to Clint later about how vaginal and anal holes do not loosen just because they get fucked a couple of times. Having the actual science talk now would seriously kill the nice mood he has going.

"Magical enough to get you moaning under me." Clint said fucking Tony harder and faster than before. "You're too coherent considering I've got my cock in your ass." He said with a smirk.

"Than make me less coherent." Tony said his hands moving up and down Clint's chest, feeling his abs.

"Gladly." Clint grabbed onto Tony's hips fucking him roughly just the way Tony liked it.  
Tony moved his own hand down to his cock moving it in time to Clint's thrusts only to have it slapped away. He groaned looking up at Clint.

"If you're gonna come you're gonna do it just on my cock. You're not allowed to touch your cock, and if you do after I've cum inside of you I'm going to drag you over my lap and spank you like the naughty boy you are. Is that understood?" Clint said his hands were so tight on Tony's hips he was sure he would have bruises there tomorrow.

Tony whimpered at the tone of Clint's voice. He loved it when Clint got dominating like this they didn't do it often but that voice just brought a need out of Tony that he didn't even know he had. He nodded in understanding at Clint.

Clint smirked and continued thrusting into Tony, all the while whispering the dirtiest of things into the other man's ear knowing how much Tony enjoyed it.

Tony meanwhile was whimpering and moaning underneath Clint, he knew Clint was getting close if the frantic thrusting was any indication. Tony's own cock was hard and leaking, he was so fucking close he just needed something to push him over the edge. Which was when he felt Clint's hand tug on his nipple.

"You love this don't you? You're such a little pain slut Tony, so hard just from having my hands on your body and my cock fucking your ass." Clint said twisting the nipple and slaming against Tony's prostate knowing exactly how much Tony loved to have a little bit of pain mixed in with his pleasure. After all this time he knew exactly what Tony needed and it felt so fucking good being the one that gave him it.

"Clint, fuck please. I need to come, I'm so close. Please just..." Tony's words trailed off to a moan his once in control and sarcastic mouth was lost the minute Clint started to dominate him. It wasn't long before he came crying out Clint's name as he felt the other man come inside of him.

Clint collapsed on top of Tony as he started to come down from his orgasm. His lips trailed soft kisses up and down Tony's neck. "Fuck, you are so so good." He said as he carefully moved up and off of the other man and walked to his bathroom.

Tony was about to call after him when Clint returned with a wet washcloth. He gently wiped Tony clean, knowing how much Tony he hated waking up to the feeling of cum dried on his skin.

When Clint was done he placed the cloth on the bedside table and got back into bed with Tony. "I'm never going to get tired of that ass." He said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and trailed kisses along his neck.

"Never?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Nope." Clint answered before kissing Tony soundly on the lips.

Fact: Clint had a thing for Natasha.

Also fact: He knew Tony had a thing for Steve.

Another fact: He may or may not have developed a thing for Tony after being fuck buddies for so long.

Last fact: Clint was completely and utterly screwed if anyone found out.


End file.
